Game of Thrones: In His Eyes
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A series AU Gendrya idea, Arya is nervous during her wedding to Gendry, when it comes to the bedding, but not for the reason he thinks, will he be able to calm her as that fateful moment approaches?


**Game of Thrones: In His Eyes**

Small Game of Thrones series AU oneshot focused on my favourite GOT couple, Arya/Gendry, just a little something I came up with, the prompt my mind gave me being 'Arya is nervous about bedding Gendry for the first time, but only because she feels her body won't please him'. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

It was an event that had been talked about for many moons after the announcement; Lady Arya Stark was getting married. The girl who defied everything a Lady of her stature was supposed to do, who always said she'd never marry, was getting married.

What was more she had agreed to it, she actually loved the man she was marrying, in fact, following many discussions with her family about said love, it became something of an ultimatum between her and family, for them to accept it.

Said man was known as Gendry, a baseborn blacksmith. That in itself was enough for scandal, a noble lady marrying a bastard, but added to that were rumours of Gendry's parentage. Some whispered he was in fact a bastard son of the late King Robert Baratheon.

Yet he was also a knight and was known to have been a companion to Arya during her journey following the disaster at the capital which saw the beginning of many trials for the Starks. This Knighthood however served only to muffle the words of detractors, but Arya cared nothing for them.

None dared confront either of them about it anymore as Arya had firmly put them in their place; Gendry was her love, and it wasn't any business of theirs; if they wanted to take issue with it, she would gladly take them to the sparring yard and introduce them to Needle; her personal sword.

Seated at the high table, Arya looked around at the assembled guests, at her family seated around her and, of course, at her husband, seated by her side.

' _Gendry, my husband, Gods, that still sounds so strange to me...'_ She thought to herself.

They had engaged in a typical Northern Ceremony and Gendry was welcomed into the family, her father formally declaring him as part of House Stark now.

Arya recalled the issues raised, especially by her mother and sister; yet somehow, Gendry had won them over. Where her attempts failed, he had won over Sansa and her mother and got them the support of her entire family.

She couldn't help but grin at the thought. Although that grin wavered as she considered what was to come once they were done eating.

She glanced at Gendry again, biting her lip. _'Next up is the bedding; Gendry always said, but...he's never seen...'_

Her old insecurities were playing up, she tried to brush them off and remain her usual self; but Gendry seemed to notice something was wrong when the bedding was called. Thankfully they were spared the indignity of the bedding ceremony and instead merely escorted to their room.

Once alone in their room, the door shut, Gendry turned to her.

"Arry..." He began hesitantly.

She smiled; but it was shaky; he was amazed at seeing her in a dress. She had agreed to wear one for her wedding; she shifted her feet and he shook his head.

Gently approaching her he spoke again. "What's wrong? If you're worried about us...We don't have to do it tonight..."

"I know, I know, let them talk...it's just..." She replied; before shaking her head. "I'm sorry I..."

He gently guided her face up to look at him. "Arry; you can tell me what's wrong."

She sighed and then, finally, revealed. "I am...worried, about the bedding, but not for the reasons you think."

That stopped him, he looked at her, confused.

She elaborated. "You've never seen me, without my clothes, you've never seen my...my body. I just, I'm worried you won't be...pleased by my body."

"Arry that's..."

"Gendry; think about it, the other girls at Winterfell; you can at least tell they have teats...curves, things like that. Their bodies are the kind men desire; they don't need to be unclothed for anyone to appreciate that; they are true women. While I...I'm just..."

She was cut off by Gendry suddenly kissing her.

When they parted he smiled softly and spoke, his voice just as soft.

"Arry; if that's what I wanted in a girl, that's what I would have sought. But did I?" He grinned. "You are everything I want; to me...you are the most beautiful and the most remarkable woman I know."

Arya stared at him; wide-eyed before grinning; already feeling her old confidence coming back. It was then she finally let down her guard, that they finally undressed.

That she finally bared her body to him; her small but perfectly formed, round breasts, the small delicate slight curves of her body; the thatch of curly brown hair between her legs; everything.

Gendry's expression did not falter, if anything, it became more loving and happy. Impressed by his size Arya grinned again and they kissed falling back onto the bed and she knew, it was in his eyes, she was loved like no other.

* * *

End of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please


End file.
